El Traje Verde
by Jack Killer
Summary: Del por qué Hiashi Hyuuga nunca fue el rival de Maito Gai. A toda mente sensible: NO ENTRE AQUÍ. Gai/Hiashi. Escrito para Stefy Mustang.


**Resumen:** Del por qué Hiashi Hyuuga nunca fue el rival de Maito Gai.

**Copyright:** Naruto es una idea original de Kishimoto Masashi y sus derechos de reproducción pertenecen a diversas empresas de las cuales yo no soy accionista, por tanto, seguiré pasando hambre y viviendo del arte. Sin embargo, ésta historia es de _mi autoría_ del mismo modo que sus retorcidas ideas. ¡Viva yo (por terminarla)!

**Título:** El traje verde.

**Autor:** Jack Killer.

**Parejas:** Hiashi/Gai explícito.

**Rating:** No menores de 1000 años (el mundo nunca estará preparado para ESTO).

**Categoría: **Naruto.

**Capítulos:** Único (Viñeta).

**¿Completo?:** Sí.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi, Crack!Pairing, situaciones demasiado Crack combinadas con clichés para ser soportadas, OoC extremadamente marcado. Si lo desean escuchen Lady Marmalade, de Christina Aguilera, la canción que me inspiró, de la mujer que me inspiró con su último disco Bi-On-Ic.

**Aclaración: **—Diálogos —narración—. _Pensamientos._

Reto por Stefy Mustang, durante una conversación en la que nuestro lado oscuro se desató y salió esta idea (?). Espero no crea que se me olvidó hacerlo, pero sí que se me olvidó escribirle XD. Y también espero que no me asesine por escribirle algo taaaaaan malo.

**El traje verde**

**Jack Killer**

La juventud de Konoha debe ser enérgica, viva y poderosa, tal como su guardián: Maito Gai. El hombre, en opinión de su allegados, era sencillamente peculiar, como toda Diva debía serlo; para la percepción de sus alumnas, tanto graduadas como cursantes de la Academia Ninja de la Hoja, no sabía el significado de la moda y el glamour (1), más que evidente con el modelito verde que siempre cargaba; su mejor alumno, Rock Lee, afirmaba que era su inspiración, quien además usaba las mismas tendencias que su maestro; su acérrimo rival, Hatake Kakashi, podría asegurar que era un personaje extraño, con gustos excéntricos; pero en palabras de Hyuuga Hiashi, su antiguo compañero de equipo, era ciertamente un dolor de cabeza. Por supuesto, un color verde tan estridente acompañado por un cabello negro petróleo no era la mejor combinación para la concentración, bien lo sabía Hiashi, quien siempre llevaba un look tradicional más bien reservado, usando trajes ceremoniales de acuerdo a su estatus, que si bien escondían atributos que pocos ojos conocían, no le quitaban atractivo en absoluto; las amiguitas de sus hijas, Hinata y Hanabi, lo comentaban todo el tiempo, sobretodo la despampanante rubia Ino, cuando las entrevistaban para la importantísima revista Konoha Hoy.

Las noches como esta en que sus niños están en misión, dígase su sobrino Neji y su hija Hinata, discretamente incluía en la bebida de Hanabi un somnífero que se encargaría de ella hasta la mañana, y esperaba envuelto en seda negra a que Maito hiciera su entrada con la esperanza de que se pusiera el hermoso conjunto negro que le comprase desde hace ya un mes. Y hablando del Rey de Roma, no podría ser otro quien rompiera su ventana, de nuevo…

—¡La Bestia Verde…! —empezó Gai en todo su esplendor, completando su entrada espectacular, dispuesto a rescatar a su princesa de la pasividad. Desgraciadamente, la mansión tenía suficientes habitantes como para que Hiashi le saltara encima (elegantemente, el glamour ante todo) y bloqueara los puntos exactos para que su voz no fuese más que movimientos labiales.

¡Tock, tock!

Rápidamente, el caballero activó su súper dúper Byakugan y logró visualizar a los tres inoportunos insectos que tocaban la puerta.

_Obligarme a perder mi sexy posición en la cama…_

—¡Hiashi-sama! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? ¿Está lastimado? ¡Responda!

Para fortuna de su dignidad, la puerta tenía unos cuantos pergaminos que aseguraban la entrada. No es muy bien visto que encuentren a un viudo en cuatro sobre un hombre con un traje verde ajustado, aunque su esposa haya muerto 5 años atrás (2).

—Sí, no os preocupéis, he resbalado —mintió descaradamente—. Volved a vuestras labores —ordenó entonces, con toda la autoridad que podía imprimir a su voz cuando su desesperado amante le estaba acariciando el culo.

—Como usted ordene, Hiashi-sama —respondieron sumisamente los subordinados, extrañados por la aparente torpeza de su líder.

Tan pronto como el Byakugan le permitió ver que éstos bajaron al piso inferior, Hiashi asestó un golpe en esa cabeza con un corte tan antiestético que parecía un tazón.

—¡Ay! —exclamó entonces Maito, oprimiendo con especial dureza las nalgas de su engalanado amante, quien no pudo menos que jadear avergonzado—. Hiashi, ¿Por qué te has molestado? ¡Estamos en la flor de la juventud! Un pequeño susto no va a matarte.

El aludido suspiró. A buena prueba de la flor de la juventud cuando le daba por el culo, quiso mascullar, pero eso no sería adecuado para un caballero, líder del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Alegre por dicha aseveración, le sonrió a Gai, se puso en pie, acomodó sus finas ropas y caminó distinguidamente hasta el armario, de donde sacó el conjunto negro del que habíamos estado hablando.

—¿Por qué no me compensas arreglándote adecuadamente? —sugirió, abandonando el tono ceremonioso con el que se dirigía a los mortales no-tan-refinados.

—Oh… —exclamó extrañado Gai—. Pensé que te gustaba admirarme en todo el enérgico esplendor de la juventud —dijo al ponerse el pie, tomando una pose heroica que marcaba sus músculos, con la mirada brillante; todo un ganador. Y precisamente, sólo para el premio Hiashi dirigió su golosa mirada.

Realzado por el ajustadísimo traje verde, apenas erguido por la presión de la tela, el miembro de Maito construía una tienda de campaña poco discreta. Observado ese delicioso ángulo de Gai, el señor Hyuuga no pudo menos que relamerse interiormente -porque sólo la gente vulgar se relame frente a los demás- y pensar que tal vez, aunque ese ridículo traje verde algún día alimentaría las llamas de su chimenea lamentando el día en que ofendió al buen gusto, en ese preciso momento no podía ser más oportuno.

Expresión extraída del título del intro 'Fashion and Glamour' del CD Bi-On-Ic de Christina Aguilera.

Es una fecha escogida al azar, dado que desconozco detalle alguno sobre la madre de Hinata y Hanabi.

**Notas Finales:** En realidad, estoy sin palabras. Nunca me imaginé escribiendo un crack tan… Crack. Fue divertido, e interesante; no me siento verdaderamente culpable tal vez porque nunca terminé de ver Naruto Shippuden. Oh, bueno. Quería disculparme con Stefy Mustang por nunca escribirle, ¡Siempre lo olvidaba! Además, siempre me decía "cuando tenga escrita la historia, le responderé", uf, creo que esa fue la peor decisión, porque vaya que me tardé. Y quería decirle que sí leí sus historias, jamás olvidaré su punto de vista sobre el Tsunade/Dan; también que gracias a ella acepto y apoyo el Lee/Sakura, a quien antes prefería condenarla al lesbianismo con Ino o dejarla en la desgracia, ¿Quién lo diría? Pero bueno, sólo un niño puede amar a una flor; o algo así (?).


End file.
